Flintlock/Joshua Forsythe
Flintlock (Formerly known as, a significant period of time ago, Joshua Forsythe) was born in a (barely) pre-industrial age world in which magic was a nasty, unpredictable and very real problem. His appearance is that of a fairly average teenager; slightly overweight, dark brown, slightly messy hair, average height, caucasian skin and brown eyes. Flintlock is a genius; his memory is near perfect when it comes to remembering written passages and his ability to synthesize information is rather good as well. This has allowed him to acclimatize himself to the TARDIL, despite only having been there a short period of time, as well as learn of the 'future' world, even allowing him to create his own Super Robot, the 'JF Dark Lord'. Whilst arrogant and condescending when young, the current Flintlock is shows very little variation in emotion; rarely showing more than a smirk for amusement, eye roll for annoyance or narrowing of the eyes when suspicious; his expression near is constantly apathetic. Hand in hand with this comes with almost unnatural unflappability; something which he was forced to develop due to his time on the road in his home world. Underneath his cold exterior, Flintlock lacks a degree of self-confidence, believing his own skills and own experiences to be 'less' than others'. Despite this, Flintlock is a surprisingly idealistic person; he has strong beliefs in the concepts of 'hope', 'morality' and 'kindness', although his views are slightly warped. On account of him being a Lich. Flintlock's life from a short time after his eleventh birthday and onwards was a constant journey, due to a decidedly anti-intellectual group attempting to hunt down a number of scholars who previously belonged to a single university (where really bad things happened because of one bad guy). After being separated from his father a number of years later, Flintlock checked into what he thought was a roadside hotel. Appearances can be deceiving. The hotel was a front for a Necromancer, taking test subjects. The ritual he was used as a test subject for was that which turned the subject into a lich; however, the ritual was modified in order identify its components. However, the necromancer was getting lax due to repetition in the experiment. He had started using an 'indestructable artifact' known as the Mage Killer; a Flintlock pistol designed to take out a sleeping god. His use of the scientific method had relaxed and he didn't expect Flintlock to have knowledge of such a ritual. Flint's own reactions to the ritual allowed him to survive by binding his body to the gun, causing him to become effectively immortal. Suffice to say, the Necromancer was displeased. Flintlock went six monthes as a dark magic battery, test subject and stress outlet for the Necromancer; chained up and continuously bombarded with torturous magic. After six months, Flintlock was able to derive a way of escaping his chains by burning his remaining flesh off his body. Killing the Necromancer during his escape attempt and having the body burnt at a nearby church (and in the process, having himself 'killed' as an abomination), Flintlock began to wander from town to town in a vague semblance of his past life, before being picked up by Nichos and Dream (attempting to save him from a lynch mob they had unwittingly set on him), who were in his world for no apparent reason at all. Sometimes, coincidences happen. During his time on the TARDIL, Flintlock has changed genders, been given an incredibly powerful gun, gotten a Djinn pet, designed an apparently rather ineffective Real Robot, designed a Super Robot whose effectiveness is unknown and made friends, as much as one like him is able to. Category:Character Category:Flintlock